Power Struggle
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: It was always a game to them, always a power struggle. Cudley or Thuddy smut. Please R & R Rated M!


**Power Struggle**

**Rated M**

"I liked the pencil skirt you wore today," Thirteen's lips didn't hesitate to roam over Cuddy's neck, eliciting a soft sigh from the older boss.

"Rem," She hummed. "I've got work to do. You're distracting me." She chuckled as Thirteen's long fingers drummed against her thigh.

"I'm sorry." Thirteen replied coyly. She scooted back on the bed and her eyes bore into her companion's. "I'll just lay down and let you continue with your work." As she said this, Thirteen crossed her arms over herself and pulled off her shirt, methodically slow. Cuddy's eyes followed the younger brunette's movement closely, internally licking her lips.

"Not fair." Cuddy replied, trying to focus on her files. She hated, and loved, when Thirteen teased her like this. And oh god, she was wearing that pink lace bra again. Cuddy gulped.

"When do you think you'll be done?" Thirteen asked as she swirled her pointer finger on the comforter.

"I don't know," Cuddy replied, tiredly. "It's so much."

"Make House do it tomorrow." Thirteen tried.

Cuddy laughed. "You wouldn't want that. He would just make you do it."

"I'm okay with that, trust me." Thirteen lowered her eyes on Cuddy's. Then the younger brunette locked her eyes on Cuddy's form, dressed in a short silk night gown, cute lace boyshort panties, and a lace tank top, sans bra. And she accused Thirteen of being unfair.

Cuddy smiled her beautiful broad smile. Then she turned on her california king, facing her lover. She slowly crawled over Thirteen, straddling the younger brunette.

"Does this mean I win?" Thirteen quipped as she ran her hands over Cuddy's sides. Cuddy chuckled then lowered her plump lips to Thirteen's ear.

"Well, I'm on top at the moment," She whispered as her hand snuck down between Thirteen's thighs, making the younger woman moan. "So I win."

Shivers ran up Thirteen's spine. "So that's how you want to play it." Within a second Thirteen had flipped Cuddy on her back. "I don't know why you insist on doing this everytime." Thirteen winked. "I always win." She started to suck on Cuddy's neck, hard. Cuddy's legs widened and her back arched. She accidently kicked the papers she was working on off of the bed.

"Not always." Cuddy smirked as she cupped one of Thirteen's breasts, tightly enough to elicit a groan from her.

Thirteen loved this constant cat and mouse, this power struggle. Usually as long as they both got what they wanted, she was happy. But this time she wanted to win. Thirteen's hand slid to cup Cuddy's clothed sex, rubbing with her fingers in a come hither fashion that made Cuddy squirm in ecstasy.

Cuddy got lost in the sensation for a moment before remembering that this was a game, one she was planning on winning. She flipped Thirteen on her back, leaning over her beautiful form.

"You know I like being on top." Cuddy said in a hushed tone as she started to tug Thirteen's panties down. Once they were gone from her body, Cuddy placed a deep and passionate kiss on Thirteen's lips.

Thirteen melted. She could feel tingles shooting through her skin as Cuddy's long delicate fingers rubbed their way to just an inch away from her most sensitive place.

Just when Cuddy's finger began to message Thirteen's clit, Thirteen had lifted Cuddy's tank tops and began to suck on one of her unbelievably responsive buds. Both women writhed in pleasure and surprise. Neither stopped their mestrations. It was just too delicious.

Thirteen took both of Cuddy's orbs in her hands and kneaded them, just the way she knew Cuddy loved. Cuddy moaned and fell deeper into Thirteen's touch.

Cuddy, feeling as though she was losing the upped hand, slipped two fingers into Thirteen's more than ready core.

Thirteen's back arched and her toes curled. Her brain turned to mush when she felt Cuddy's long and womanly fingers rub her inner walls. God, she could get Thirteen to come within seconds.

Thirteen grabbed Cuddy's round and perfect ass as Cuddy continued her mesmerizing movements. Thirteen tried to open her mouth to speak, but she couldn't get words out. Cuddy must have really wanted to win tonight. Thirteen felt the familiar pressure growing in her chest and lower abdomen.

Cuddy smiled victoriously as Thirteen's body arch and squirm in complete and total pleasure. She kissed her companion as she got her breathing back.

"Always win huh?" Cuddy teased. Thirteen smirked back at her, still sweaty and chest raising.

"Rematch?" Thirteen responded finally. "This time I won't go so easy on you."

"Right back at ya." Cuddy then caught Thirteen's lips in her own.

**Hey so this was just a quick one shot I decided to write when I was bored. This is my first ever try at Cuddy, Thirteen smut so please review and give me some feedback! Thanks!**


End file.
